Anything You can do, I can do Better
by Nejifanatic101
Summary: Akefia thinks he can outsmart Yami "Thief Queen" Millenia? Ch, She doesn't think so. It's up to her to prove girls are indeed, better than boys. Parody and slight Songfic-y versoin of Anything You can do, I can do better.


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akefia or Marik. Or Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there wouldn't have been only one Thief King. Yami would be in it. **

**OC Disclaimer: Yami is my own character. She pops up in many of my stories and always carries either a staff or a black Katana. In this story, Her Millennium Staff is in her robes. For the record, I consider the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to be Atem or Atemu. I chose the name Yami because it means darkness, like her attitude. No love interest in this story, but it changes per story and universe. **

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

A boy and a girl stood, arms folded, on top of a buildingin Ancient Egypt. They were going to settle things once and for all. The girl was decked in a black knee length sweatshirt, black t-shirt, and black jeans. The only other color seen on her was green, seen in a streak in her black hair, her slipper-shoes, a yin-yang sign on her shirt, and her eyes. The boy had tanned skin, a crude scar on his right eye, and white spiky hair that stopped in the middle of his back. He was wearing a similar red cloak, cream shorts, and gold slipper-shoes. Both seemed to be around the age of 18.

"Ready to lose Yami?" asked the boy, cocking his head to the left.

"Give it up, Akefia. You'll never win. Wanna know why?" The girl smirked. "Anything _you_ can do, _I_ can do better."

"Ha!" Akefia laughed out loud.

"I can do anything better than you!"

"No you can't." The boy denied.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, yes I can!" Yami shouted, sounding somewhat musical.

Akefia frowned. "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." Yami growled. Just because he had stolen Atemu's crown, he decided to rub it in her face. She held up a bag of treasure. She was going to be King of Thieves, not Akefia. Several times, the title had switched back and forth.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I am, yes, I am!"

"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge." The white haired boy bragged mightily.

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow." The black haired girl smiled. She had always been good at archery. Let's see him top that!

"I can live on bread and cheese." Yami stared. Whatever she had been expecting, it definitely wasn't that.

"And only on that?"

"You bet!" Akefia straightened proudly. He had finally beaten her!

"So can a rat!" His face dropped. Whoops. He had spoken too soon.

"Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper." Yami pulled out her wallet and started tossing it up and down. "I can buy anything cheaper than you." He pointed at an expensive necklace in the bazaar below.

"Fifty coins?"

"Forty coins!"

"Thirty coins?"

"Twenty coins!" Akefia narrowed his eyes. She couldn't get it that cheap.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can, yes I can!" Yami jumped down, poured the money on the counter, and came back with necklace. "You know, you shouldn't have chosen a store I control." Akefia slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew that store seemed familiar. Yami's assistants had taken it over. Well, he wasn't going down that easily.

"Anything you can say, I can say softer."

"I can say anything softer than you."

"No, you can't." Both started leaning in with each word until their noses were touching.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. "

"No, you can't." Akefia replied as softly as he could.

"Yes, I can." Yami was getting sick of this. "YES, I CAN!" Akefia steeped back several paces covering his ears. He didn't expect her to shout in his ears.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can open any safe."

"Without being caught?" Yami stared at Akefia with wide eyes.

"You bet!" She shoved a finger in his face

"That's what I thought, you crook! You stole my armband!" He scratched the back of his neck and handed her said band. "Hehe, here you go. I'm a thief, I couldn't resist. Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."

"I can hold any note longer than you."

"No, you can't.""Yes, I can"

"No, you can't." Yami took a big breath

"Yes, I can, yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

Akefia was not going to be stood up though. "No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T!" Akefia gasped. He had run out of air.

"-C-A-A-A-A-N!"

"Yes, you ca-a-a-an!" Akefia had to admit, the girl had one large pair of lungs.

"I can jump a hurdle." Akefia exclaimed, jumping over a rock.

"I can wear a girdle." Yami jabbed a thumb at herself.

I can knit a sweater." He held up a finished sweater made out of white cotton. Yami snatched it from his hands and pulled it over her head.

"I can fill it better!" She looked down at herself. "Ugh. Not really my color."

"I can do most anything!" Akefia pronounced each word clearly so he could get the point across. "Can you bake a pie?"

"No. Why, can you?"

"I'm hungry. But no, neither can I."

"Yami, Akefia! Do you know what I think?" Both turned to see who had spoken. It was Marik of the grave keepers. He was the most annoying boy in the land. He was always being a pain in the butt. "I think that you _both_ stink! I can do better than both of you!" Yami and Akefia looked at each other. They both hated Marik, and they could put aside their differences. Besides, they would end up supporting each other if someone else got the title. All that mattered was that Marik never was king.

"No, you can't!" and with that, they chased him out of the town back into Kul Elna.


End file.
